In known arrangements for double sided printing of a continuous web or cut sheet medium such as paper, the medium is typically transported in a transport direction past successive printing stations. One surface of the sheet medium is printed at the first printing station and the medium is then passed through a radiant dryer to dry the applied ink and the underlying paper substrate, and then a cooler to cool the medium and to make its reverse surface receptive for printing. The reverse surface of the dried, cooled web or cut sheet is then printed at the second printing station. For speed and ease of handling, the one surface of the medium is printed from above while the reverse surface of the medium is printed from below. Such an arrangement is not effective for inkjet printing because droplets from an inkjet printhead can only really be accurately and consistently applied if ink from the printhead is directed downwardly so that the droplets are subjected to a combination of an ejection pressure to eject them from the printhead nozzles coupled with the application of gravity as the droplets travel from the nozzles to the medium.